


Guilty Pleasure

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hot Tub, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tom Hardy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw





	Guilty Pleasure

God, it's been so long. Too long since any ounce of pleasure outside of indulging in sweets. It's late. I pull back the curtain and glance at the outdoor pool. It's definitely dark out, save for the glow of the lights in the pool and the sporadically placed security lights around the perimeter. But the pool is empty and I notice there's a hot tub as well. In my haste to pack for the spontaneous trip for my cousin's shotgun wedding, I didn't think about packing a swim suit. But it's dark... and late... no one is out there. I could get away with just my bra and panties.

Before the rational side of my brain has any time to protest, I strip down to my skivvies and grab a towel from the bathroom, wrapping it around myself. I snatch my keycard and slip outside into the humid night.

Walking swiftly on mostly just my toes, I'm aware of how ridiculous I'm being. Why am I tip-toeing? No one can hear me out here barefoot. I shake my head and smirk at myself. I open the gate to the pool area, cringing at the metal groaning and creaking. Stepping in, I close it behind me, slowly, the annoying sound less piercing.

Feeling giddy, like I'm being rebellious or something, I drop my towel and keycard onto one of the lawn chairs near the hot tub and hit the button to turn the jets and heat on. The tub roars to life and I dip a cautious toe in first, surprised by how quickly it was heating up. I glance around one last time before taking a deep, relaxing breath and stepping in, all my anxiety melting away at an instant.

The warmth envelops me, welcoming me. I sigh and sit back, lean my head against the edge, eyes closed. Despite the humidity of the Arizona evening, bringing my arms out of the water made it feel cool. I keep my arms in, enjoying the contrast between temperatures with my neck and head out only. I could drift into a little nap but that thought scares me. Knowing my luck, I'd slip into the water completely and drown without even realizing.

I sigh again, pushing the thought from my head. Relax. Relax.

"'Ay, darling. Mind if I join you?"

My eyes shoot open. I didn't hear the gate open. The jets are pretty loud. Directly above my head, staring down at me, is a man. He's upside down because of my position but I can tell he's good looking and probably in his 30's. Maybe late 30's. And nearly all of his upper body aside from his neck and face is covered with tattoos. I couldn't tell if his English accent was real or not. Why would someone fake an accent right off the bat, anyway?

I bring my head straight up and turn to face him, drifting out towards the middle. "No, I don't mind." I did, actually. I was enjoying being alone, but I didn't want to be a bitch. It's a free country. He can get in the hot tub if he wants.

I push back to the other side and watch as he tosses a towel of his own to the chair I used as well. The dim light isn't ideal but I get the sense he's wearing boxers and not swim trunks. I feel a rise of panic, remembering I'm in my underwear. Who am I to judge? I swallow hard as he climbs in, not looking at me. I'll just wait until he's gone. I'll stay longer.

"Lovely evening, innit?" He brings wet hands to his hair, slicking it back.

I narrow my eyes at him, still unsure about the sincerity of his accent. "You're British?"

He smirks and I notice how full his lips are. "I am."

I chuckle and shrug. "I wasn't sure if you were doing a thing, or if you were legit."

He cocks his head to the side. "A thing?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Like, faking an accent to seem more appealing."

"People do that?"

I gently sway my arms back and forth beside me. "I don't know, but I think it would work."

He points to his chest. "Hope this helps convince you." He gives a slight half smile, teasing. His finger jabs a tattoo of a Union Jack near his heart and I feel the heat of embarrassment flushing my cheeks.

"Oh. I guess so," I awkwardly chuckle. I drop my eyes away from his, feeling self-conscious. His mouth is so deliciously plump and I don't want to be caught staring.

We both sit there, enjoying the silence. The bubbles buzz around us and he lays his head back on the edge like I had been doing earlier. I take this moment to look him over. He's not a real big guy, but he does pack some lovely muscles. The dim lighting of the area glimmers across the scruff on his jaw. I'm concentrating on his tattoos before I realize he's looking back at me. 

"Sorry, I don't mean to stare. Your tattoos interest me." I feel so awkward and wish I wasn't in my bra and undies so I could just get out now and leave.

"No worries. It's not too late to introduce ourselves, yeah?" He pushes away from the edge, drifting closer to me. Extending our hands, we shake and then he sits to my side. "I'm Tom."

"Nice to meet you, Tom. I'm Claire." I have to turn my neck to see him since he's chosen to sit so closely.

Our thighs touch and I bring my knees together. "Sorry," I chuckle.

Tom just gives me a smile. "You seem stressed. Should I leave?"

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I feel like such a bitch. No, don't leave. It's just been a weird few days and I've been trying to relax. I was alone and suddenly there's a man, God, I'm rambling now. No, you don't need to leave, you're fine. I just have some anxiety issues and need to relax."

Tom looks over my face, thinking. "You need a fag."

I nearly choke on my spit. "Excuse me?"

He laughs at my reaction. "A smoke, love. It'll relax you. I might have some back in my room."

I shake my head, scoffing at myself. "No, I don't smoke, but thanks."

"Hmm. Mind if I do?"

"Help yourself."

"Be right back." He turns and pushes out of the hot tub, water pouring down off his back and soaked underwear. It's skin tight, hugging him perfectly. I quickly look away before he catches me.

I clear my throat as he quietly opens the gate, a subtle creak groaning from it over the continuous roar of the jets. Certainly not as loud as it was with me.

I move back to my original spot while I wait. That way he can sit across from me when he gets back and I won't have to crane my neck to see him. I let my arms go limp and the bubbles lift them to the surface. Feeling slightly emboldened by nothing other than the fact that Tom is a rather attractive Briton, I sit up straight against the side of the tub. My chest rises near the surface of the water, the bubbles teasing my exposed flesh.

I see Tom in the shadows making his way back. The gate creaks quietly and he gives me a wink as he drops his towel and keycard back to the chair. He stands before me, lighting a cigar with a match, puffing it to get it going. Once it's lit, he turns the end of it around and gently blows, keeping the slow burn steady. Then drops the matchbook on top of his towel.

Sitting down on the edge, he pushes himself back into the hot tub but he doesn't sit where I had hoped he would. Just like before, he slinks his way over to my side and takes a long drag from his cigar before placing an arm behind me on the edge.

"Out of cigarettes," he explains as I eye his mouth. "You sure you don't want a puff?"

I start to shake my head, but why not? "I... I really don't know how to. I'll probably just choke."

Tom takes the cigar out of his mouth and blows the smoke away from us before turning to me. 

"Here, take it," he hands me the cigar. I hold it in front of me. "Place it between your lips and kind of suck on it, like a straw. But be sure you close off your nasal passages. And puff a few times."

"That easy?" I smirk, giggling.

"It's simple, darling. Try it." He watches as I place the cigar between my lips. I become aware of how erotic this whole scene suddenly is. Our eyes lock while I take a long, slow drag, trying not to breathe from my nose.

It can't be helped. I choke and cough, smoke escaping my nostrils as I wave my free hand around my face for fresh air.

Tom takes the cigar quickly, not laughing even though I am, in hopes I don't die from embarrassment. "Alright, Claire?" He rubs a hand around my back roughly.

I cough a few more times but nod. My eyes have begun to water. "Yeah, I'll live. We'll leave the smoking to the professional though," I joke.

"That'll do." 

We settle back again, an occasional tickle in my throat prompting a cough or two. I clear my throat, wishing it'd stop.

"Sorry, darling. Shouldn't have pressured you. I shouldn't even be smoking this myself. Broke the habit once. But every now and then, I guess it's a guilty pleasure. You know what I mean?"

I crane my neck to meet his eyes, but his are on my neck, making their way down to my shoulder where the skimpy strap of my bra sits.

"I know what you mean." I can't stop looking at his mouth. They've got to be soft. I can imagine what they'd feel like right now on my wet shoulder.

"What pleasures you, Claire?" His eyes rise to my face.

My heart is pounding. If the jets to the tub turn off anytime soon, surely he'd be able to hear the violent beating.

"I... I don't really have any guilty pleasures," I shrug slightly.

I want to look away, but my eyes are locked on his. "Are you alone here, Claire?"

I nod, loving the way he says my name. He takes another drag of the cigar before placing it down on the edge. Turning his head away, he releases the smoke before returning back to me.

"Beautiful woman like you, and you're all alone?" He drifts closer. His tone is almost predatory and it excites me.

"Flattery will get you no where, Tom," I tease him back, turning my body towards his.

He grins and dips himself into the steamy water, keeping his lips above the surface, the bubbles popping around him. Tom moves to the middle of the tub, keeping his eyes on me. He smiles again and I feel his hands under the water reaching for my own. We link our fingers and he gently tugs me. I bob a little and drift to the center to him. I let myself sink a bit until we are both the same height above the surface. The bubbles dance against our lips and it tickles.

Tom releases one of my hands and wraps his arm around my waist, bringing me closer. My chest meets his and he releases my other hand. I bring my arms up and wrap them over his shoulders. He rises a little, bringing me with him.

The stark contrast in temperature hardens my nipples and I push away from him to sink back down into the familiar warmth but he grips me tightly. 

"You're not in a swimsuit, Claire?"

"Are you?"

"So I'm right?" He smiles, devilishly so. "You're a wild one, yeah?"

"I'm really not," I bite my lip.

"Do you do this often?" I realize we are slowly turning in the water, with Tom in control. We're dancing and he's leading.

"Do I do what often..." My eyes drop to his lips.

"Seduce strange men."

My head drops back and I laugh. "I'm seducing you? That's news to me, Tom." He grips me tighter and I wrap my arms around his shoulders again.

We dip into the water and he backs up, bringing me with him. He takes a seat and I spread my legs until I sit on his lap, straddling him.

"How about you?" I ask him.

"Hmm?" He brings a hand up out of the water, gently pushing away a damp lock of hair from my eyes.

"Seducing strange women. You do this often?"

"Is it working?" His hand trails down the side of my neck and I can't help but shiver.

I lean against him and, with eyes wide open, I push my lips to his, gently at first, testing my limits. I don't want to cross the line. But who started this?

His eyes close and I sigh against him. His lips are as soft as I knew they'd be. I kiss him harder, palming the back of his neck. His hands rest on my hips, holding me to him. Tom's tongue seeks entrance and I gladly grant it, taking him right in.

His hands move to my ass, pushing me more into him. His hard-on is unmistakable. I cup his jaw and kiss him deeper. Tom moans and moves his hands north, fiddling with the clasp of my bra. He unsnaps it with expert precision and I help him slip it off my arms. My breasts bob freely in front of him now and he kisses his way down my neck, my bra floating to the other side.

"You taste so good, Claire," he groans as he reaches a breast, taking the nipple in. I gasp and drop my head back, holding on to his neck for support. "I knew you would." He moves to the next one and sucks on it, giving it a gentle nip before returning his mouth to mine.

I lean back bringing his mouth with mine, sitting harder against his erection and he brings his rough hands to my chest, massaging my breasts. I drop a hand into the water and stroke him beneath me. Unintentionally, he nips my lip in surprise and I gasp, stroking him harder. I pull my lips from his and taste blood.

"Sorry," he mutters as he crashes his lips back to mine.

The initial sting subsides but a hint of the metallic taste of blood flavors our kisses. I don't care one bit. I'm completely not myself right now with him and I wouldn't have it any other way.

One of Tom's hands drag down my side and grasps my inner thigh. With his thumb, he strokes me through the material of my panties. My clit is ignited immediately and I groan at the explosion of pleasure that courses through my body at his touch. Shivers ripple through my body and I need more. 

"Should we," I gasp for breath, pulling away, "should we get a room?"

"Fuck yes," he smiles, pressing his mouth to mine.

Standing, he keeps me wrapped around his front. We kiss as he holds me to him, reaching for my bra so it isn't left behind.

"Your room or mine?" He growls into my ear as he shifts me to carry me out of the hot tub. I stay pressed against him, hugging him tightly.

"Mine's closer." I slip down off of him once we're out to grab my towel and keycard. Tom grabs his belongings quickly and picks up his cigar which is still burning. 

He takes a generous drag before stubbing it out on the trash can near the gate. Holding my towel to my chest, I pull the gate open, cringing at the loud creak. Tom follows closely behind, concealing his hard cock with his towel.

He paws at the end of my dripping wet hair and I giggle, moving faster. He grabs me by the waist once we reach my door and spins me around, pushing me back. My towel drops and his mouth is on me once again.

"God..." I moan, fumbling to get the keycard into the door. After several attempts, it unlocks and I pull Tom into the room with me, leaving my fallen towel behind.

God, it's been so long. I need this man now.


End file.
